The Magic of Love
by where-the-sea-meets-the-stars
Summary: Azura is a mutant, with the power to manipulate air (although she finds this out later on). She and her (also mutant) brother are captured under tragic circumstances, only to begin a long journey in finding love, peace, and themselves. Daniel A/OC


This chapter was co-written by myself, and my awesome friend Zoe F c:

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters or trademarks associated with the 'Now You See Me' movie, and we are not profiting from writing this story.**

A high-pitched scream broke through the soft rhythmic sound of English rain, forcing my green eyes to burst open from what was once a peaceful sleep with undeniable fear. I bolted upright and glanced down diagonally knowing that my beloved husky, Jedd, would be there to comfort me. Only that he wasn't. I crept out of bed fully awake and alert as it was unusual for Jedd not to be by my side, and given the circumstance I was worried. Quietly, I tiptoed through my room avoiding the array of toys that were scattered everywhere. Eventually, I managed to get to the door and wrapped my small, pale fingers around the doorhandle opening it with a soft click. I peered out into the dark hallway before me and saw the faint line of light under the door to the living room. Creeping towards it, I heard the smash of glass and the sharp bark of Jedd, which was followed by numerous low threatening growls - making me jump and run towards the door. In a mere second I threw open the door and the commotion that took place was unveiled to my innocent eyes. My 15-year-old brother, Aaron, saw me and widened his eyes.

"Run Azura!" He yelled frantically and vanished before me.

The faces of three unknown men dressed in black showed no signs of surprise towards this and they continued their attack on my parents. But I couldn't move. All I could do was stand rooted to the spot and gape with astonishment at my brother and then utter terror as my Mum was violently thrown against a wall by one of the men in black.

"Mummy!" I screamed and ran towards her just as Aaron reappeared and in a rage struck the man who had attacked my Mother on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Another one of the men then came up behind him and was about to grab my brother, but not before he disappeared again and returned so that he was facing his attacker, ready to fight. Curled up against my mother's lifeless body with my head buried against her chest, I tried to force back the tears but I couldn't.

Jedd suddenly appeared and let out a small growl. I heard it and lifted my head slightly and he walked swiftly over to me before dropping down beside me. I pulled him closer and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his coarse, black fur. Just as I was always there for him, he was always there for me and as far as I knew, that would never change.

Somehow amidst the feelings of pain, danger, sadness, loss, and many more feelings that I cannot even begin to describe, exhaustion got the better of me and I managed to fall into a troubled sleep.

A short time later, I was woken abruptly by a loud crash. I rubbed my still-sleepy eyes and looked towards the sound to see one of the men in black collapsed amidst the broken glass of the coffee table, a pile of blood slowly forming around his unconscious body, Aaron standing by.

Aaron sees me huddled up between my mother and Jedd, my face stained with tears. He rushed towards me and cupped my tear-streaked face with his trembling hands.

"Azura, it's okay. Everything will be okay." He said trying to bring control to my shaken emotions. "Everything…" Before he could finish, a hand encased in a black glove reached out and grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and ripped him away from me. Another man did the same to me and I locked eyes with my brother in fear. The man in black who had been fighting my brother grabbed my long, icy-blonde hair then pulled my head forcefully away, causing a shrill scream to escape my mouth.

"Please Stop!" I begged with tears flowing out my eyes. "Please!" I screamed again and trying to wriggle out of the man's firm grasp, but stopped dead when I saw Jedd.

The man who once lay in a pile of shattered glass had miraculously picked himself up and now had my beloved dog in his grasp. The man smeared away the blood dripping from his arm and spat on the group before meeting my gaze with wild eyes. He shot me a devilish grin and pulled out a black handgun, aiming it towards Jedd. "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. The man pressed his finger against the trigger and a deafening bang filled my ears.

The man who held me dropped me roughly on the ground in front of my beloved dog. Panic shot through me like an electric wave and I crawled quickly over to Jedd. Once I reached him I grabbed at his fur begging for him to move, but he lay utterly still.

"Oh Jedd.." I cried into his fur. My shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as tears spilled out of my eyes soaking Jedd's white and black fur. My eyes were raw with pain and grief but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I suddenly felt as if I had nothing else to fight for. My best friend was now dead, as was my mother, and my father had died of leukaemia when I was just four years old. All that remained was my brother and I. There was nothing else I could do besides bury my face in Jedd's bloodstained fur and remain shaking with pain and shock.

My hands clenched into small fists, but before I could blink away tears one of the men once again grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up to stare into crazed eyes. He gave me a venomous smile before cupping a hand over my mouth and carrying me outside. I was carried for what seemed like eternities, down the driveway and amongst the trees, unseen and unknown to the world. Now wet and cold from the bitter night, we finally stopped. I heard the sound of a struggle and a man swear, so I guessed my brother had also been taken. Together, him and I were thrown into an unknown van filled with darkness and my unknown fate.

Daniel/OC

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so I would love to hear all your reviews and suggestions etc. c: So feel free to comment!**


End file.
